Flores?
by Sakura7 keiko
Summary: - E você Sakura? -Hum, bem, vocês conhecem o Sasuke-kun... SasuSaku. Fluffy. Sasuke meio OOC mas não muito.


**Yo minna...** Fic nova, bem fora da casinha, feita num ataque, eu nem sabia o que escrever, abri o word e comecei a digitar, e depois de meia hora, estava esse mini-texto na minha frente. Então, não espero que esteja muito bom...

**Naruto não me pertence!**

Fic bem bobinha, mas é de coração... SasuSaku, com leve NejiTen, GaaIno e NaruHina - mas bem leve mesmo!

* * *

**Flores?**

A segunda quinta-feira do mês. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava: reunião das meninas. Como se elas ainda fossem meninas, já eram adultas, e ainda assim tinham necessidade daqueles encontros idiotas pra falar da vida dos outros e/ou se gabar das próprias. Não se importaria em ter elas se encontrando na sua casa, mas sinceramente, justo nos últimos minutos de descanso que ele tinha antes de sair para aquela missão rank S. Isso era, sem duvidas insuportável.

Anotou mentalmente que a próxima reforma na casa principal do clã seria mudar a sua sala de armas pra bem longe da sala de estar onde aquelas mulheres barulhentas se encontravam. A ultima coisa que ele queria era escutar Ino falando o como Gaara era bom na cama. Por favor, aquilo era muito estressante.

Abriu um grande estojo preto onde estavam suas kunais e shurikens e começou a separar as que precisavam ser afiadas.

- E depois de uma noite daquelas, ele me mandou flores, um buquê de lírios os meus favoritos. É lógico que ele pediu pra minha mãe arrumar as flores pra mim. Porque afinal de contas eu trabalho na floricultura.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos, porque ela tinha que falar tão alto. Talvez ele conseguisse paredes a prova de som.

- Isso foi muito bonito da parte dele. Neji também me deu flores esses dias, só que foram rosas.

- Uma v-vez N-Naruto-kun me deu um vaso de girassóis, e um v-vale ramem. F-foi meio estranho, m-mas eu gostei.

Sasuke não resistiu dar um sorriso, _só o dobe mesmo pra fazer um negocio desse_, pensou ele.

- E você Sakura?

Sasuke largou a kunai que tinha na mão e parou para ouvir o que a garota tinha a dizer, afinal, aquilo lhe importava.

- Bem... Hum sabem... Tipo, bom... Vocês conhecem o Sasuke.

Sim aquilo respondia tudo, todas entenderam e responderam com um uhum, ou algum murmúrio assim. Ele não se sentiu mal por aquilo, quer dizer, pelo menos não muito, entendia que devia ser difícil pra ela, mas bem ela sabia que ele era assim quando aceitou se casar com ele. Colocou as kunais no colete e saiu da sala de armas e entrando na sala de estar, tinha que se despedir de Sakura.

- Ah testuda, mas também, não precisa ficar assim, sabe o jeito do Sasuke, ele deve ser incrível em outros quesitos, se é que vocês me entendem. Hinata não fique tão vermelha. É verdade, não me olhem com essas caras. Eu vi aquela noite no festival quando o Naruto e ele ficaram bêbados, sinceramente, eu queria que o Gaara me pegasse do jeito que ele te pegou. Eu fiquei sem ar só de olhar. Caramba ele te puxou de um jeito, tipo: segura peão. E que beijo foi aquele? Meu Deus!

- Er, eu to indo Sakura.

E foi só então que Ino se ligou que ele estava atrás dela. Mas achou melhor não comentar, poderia piorar tudo pro seu lado.

- Tudo bem, eu... Eu vou com você até a porta.

* * *

- Me avise pra sair de casa da próxima vez que elas vierem. – Disse emburrado encostado na porta, do lado de fora da casa, livre das vozes irritantes.

- Elas não são tão ruins assim Sasuke-kun.

- Ah claro, eu só não gosto muito de ficar sabendo da vida sexual do Gaara, do Neji e muito menos a do Naruto, credo. E eu achando que vocês ficavam bordando, costurando, ou trocando receitas.

Sakura riu, era raro, mas gostava quando ele falava coisas do tipo, mesmo que ele não fizesse por querer, aquilo soava tão brincalhão e kawaii. Mas então, eles se olharam sério, todas as despedidas eram horríveis pra ela. E ele mesmo não querendo admitir também sentia em deixar a esposa ali sozinha principalmente agora.

- Você volta logo?

- Acho que essa noite ainda.

Sakura o abraçou com força enquanto ele lhe dava um beijo na testa.

- Se cuide Sasuke-kun.

- Vocês também.

- Nós vamos. – Ela sorriu, soltando ele e passando a mão na barriga. Eram apenas dois meses e ela praticamente nem tinha barriga ainda mas já podia sentir que existia vida dentro dela, e era uma sensação incrível.

* * *

Abriu a porta do quarto de vagar. Já era madrugada.

Logo seus olhos encontraram a mulher de cabelos rosa, sentada numa cadeira de balanço com os olhos fechados, dormindo calmamente, mesmo naquela posição que parecia desconfortável até pra ele que apenas a olhava.

Pegou ela no colo e a colocou na cama, ela resmungou algo impossível de se entender e continuou no profundo sono. Ele se perguntava como uma ninja podia dormir tanto, se fosse um inimigo já estaria morta. Esse pensamento fez uma coisa estranha correr por suas veias, algo como medo talvez. Não queria perder ela.

Depois de tomar um bom banho voltou a se deitar, cobriu Sakura e a si mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta. – Como foi a missão?

- Foi bem, agora durma Sakura.

- Você não quer que eu te faça um café?

As vezes ela conseguia ser irritante de tão insistente. Apenas a puxou pela cintura, colando seu abdômen nas costas dela, colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da mulher, onde podia sentir o perfume gostoso de cerejeiras. Era difícil resistir a ela, mesmo cansado como estava, deixou um rastro de beijos pela pele dela, sabia que era uma das regiões sensíveis do corpo dela. Depois de 2 anos de casado, ele já conhecia os lugares certos pra tocar. Mas bem, ela sabia o mesmo dele. Era uma troca perfeita.

- Sasuke-kun.

- Durma Sakura. Amanhã a gente conversa.

Ela não tinha como negar.

Antes de dormir Sasuke planejava o próximo dia, tinha muitas coisas a fazer. Entregar o relatório da missão, terminar de ajeitar as armas que ele tinha bagunçado, ver se tinha outra missão, treinar com Naruto, concertar o armário que Sakura tinha quebrado, beijar Sakura, fazer muito do último item. E enquanto ele pensava em todas as coisas que ele iria fazer com Sakura da tarde ana sua mente foi o levando às lembrançasterior e na conversa que ele tinha ouvido.

Tentou, por mais difícil que fosse, se colocar no lugar de Sakura. Nos últimos anos ela tinha sido tão boa com ele, em todos os sentidos. E mesmo não espalhando aos sete ventos, e não se declarando a cada minuto, ele amava ela. Nunca tinha pensado nisso, em amar alguém, e que fosse um amor sincero. Devia ser pessimo pra ela ver as amigas se gabando das coisas carinhosas que os namorados e maridos no caso de algumas faziam.

Passou a mão nos cabelos dela, ela era realmente incrível. Aguentar aquilo não devia ser fácil

- Hn... Sakura?

- Vai querer o café agora? – suspirou.

- Não. Hum... Qual é a sua flor preferida?

Sakura riu e se virou pra ele. O abraçou com força. Como amava aquele rabugento estressado.

- Sasuke-kun, eu tenho alergia a flores.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, ele não ia comprar flores mesmo... Mas ele não conseguiu evitar um pensamento: Onde será que eu encontro flores antialérgicas?

* * *

**Owari - CF.**

Reviews?? pleaase! Sem xingamentos

Beijooos


End file.
